


Philip (And Peggy!)'s Pancakes

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Pancakes, Pure af, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Philip and his aunt Peggy make pancakes for the whole family and there's alot of wholesome fluff





	Philip (And Peggy!)'s Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this forever, I finally managed to do it!

“Auntie Peggy! Auntie Peggy, wake up!” Philip shakes his aunt awake in excitement.

“Come on, Pip, gimme a few more minutes. The sun’s barely up.” Peggy mutters groggily. She pulls the covers higher over herself, but Philip is stubborn and continues to yank the covers off of Peggy and bouncing lightly on the bed.

“Come on, Auntie Peggy, please?” Philip begs with big puppy-eyes. “I want to spend special time with my favourite auntie!”

That does the trick and Peggy can feel her resolve crumbling fast and, with a sigh, she kicks off the warm blanket. She smiles fondly as Philip cheers and runs off to the kitchen with a victorious whoop.

“He’s lucky he’s my sister’s cute son and that I love him” She muses out loud, searching for a bathrobe and putting it on over her light pajamas. She then follows the sound of clanging pots and of dragging chairs into the kitchen. 

There, she finds a large collection of pots and pans strewn about on the floor around a cabinet with Philip’s lower torso and legs poking out. 

Peggy dodges a small pan that flies past her head and manages to catch it before it clangs noisily to the ground.

“Philip,” She laughs. “Are you looking for a pancake pan? Because I found one.” 

Philip extricates himself from the cabinet and turns to face her. He blushes, embarrassed that he couldn’t find the pan, as well as the mess he made in the process. 

Peggy grins at her nephew before leaning down to help him stand, then kisses the top of his curly-haired head. She picks up a pan, placing it on the stovetop, pulls up a chair for Pip and puts on her cooking apron, helping Philip with his. 

“Pip darling, could you please find me a measuring cup?” Peggy asks, putting on a terrible British accent to make Philip laugh.

It works, then Philip climbs onto the chair and reaches into a cabinet, pulling out a glass measuring cup that Peggy carefully accepts after placing the large bowl and ladle beside the stove. 

“Since your auntie is undereducated in the art of making pancakes, I will also need the pancake mix.” Peggy states, to which Philip nods, curls bouncing, before hopping off the chair and dragging it to the cabinet with the bag of pancake mix.

He comes back, pushing the chair, with the bag on it, back to where Peggy is buttering the pans, waiting for the stove to heat up.

“Here you go, Auntie! I brought the mix!” Philip chirps joyfully, though slightly out of breath. 

“Thank you, dear! You’re so helpful!” Peggy praises her nephew who hides a grin. “Now, I’m going to make some pancakes! Could you set the table for us?”

Philip smiles wider. “Yeah! I can do that really well! We will need… six plates, some toppings and some cutlery, right?” Philip lists, counting off the items on his fingers.

“Yup! For me, you, your papa, your mama, Auntie Angelica and a plastic one for your sister.” She confirms, flipping a pancake over on the stove. She takes down a stack of plates from the cabinet by her head, passing plates to Philip.

“Oh! We also need maple syrup! Oh and whipped cream, jam and yogurt! Honey!” Philip squeaks as he sets the table, then returning and going to the fridge to gather the toppings. He takes three trips to get all of them to the table, giving Peggy time to chop a few fruits up, which she puts in bowls and gives to Philip when he returns. 

As Peggy turns back to the pancakes, she hears a “phsshh” sound coming from the dining room. After a beat of silence, Philip walks back into the kitchen, looking deceptively innocent.

“Philip?”

“Yes, Aunt Peggy?”

“What was that “phsshh” sound?”

A pause.

“Balloon?”

Peggy cracks a little smile. “A balloon with curly hair and whipped cream on his nose?”

Philip’s eyes widen and he slaps a hand to his nose. His aunt is silently cracking up as he tries to wipe off the fluffy white cream.

“There’s no whipped cream on my nose!” Philip retorts. “Is there?”

This time Peggy does laugh. “No Pip, there’s nothing on your nose but freckles.” She says, booping those very freckles.

“Wow! What’s all this?”

Philip and Peggy both turn abruptly at the sound of Eliza- Peggy’s older sister and Philip’s mother- ‘s voice as she enters the kitchen.

“‘Liza! Good morning! We were going to surprise you guys with a pancake breakfast!” Peggy explains, while Philip nods in confirmation, grinning widely.

“Oh! That’s lovely, thank you, my darlings!” Eliza enthuses, “But look at the kitchen…” 

The two bakers turn around slowly. What they see is disaster.

Pancake mix coats half the countertops, there are pots and pans littering the floor, half the cabinets are open haphazardly and Peggy is covered in pancake batter.

Peggy slowly turns to face her sister, who’s smiling, arms crossed over her chest and trying to look firm.

“At least the table looks nice?” Peggy tries, shrugging innocently.

Eliza sighs. “You two, go wake everyone up and call them to the table. I’ll clean up around here.”

The two curly-haired Schuylers nod and scamper off to find the rest of their sleeping family. Eliza turns towards the kitchen with a sigh.

Philip heads straight to his father’s room, jumps onto the bed and yells “Daddy daddy! Wake up, me and Auntie Peggy made pancakes!”

Alexander groans as he is pulled from sleep. “It’s ‘Auntie Peggy and I’, Philip.” He mumbles.

Philip pauses his bouncing, digesting the unexpected reaction. “Okay, but wake up!”

Meanwhile, Peggy heads over to her older sister’s room, where the oldest Schuyler sister is curled around her younger namesake and niece.

“Good morning Angelica. When did Angie get here?” Peggy asks as the older Angelica blows some curls away from her face as she wakes.

“About three in the morning, three thirty. She just showed up, climbed into bed beside me, grabbed my finger and fell back asleep. Strangest interaction I’ve ever had with her.” Angelica recounts, looking to her sleeping niece and shaking her head affectionately.

Peggy smiles. “That’s adorable, although strange. Can you wake her up? I made pancakes with Philip. Eliza sent me to wake you.”

Angelica shifts onto her elbow. “Sure, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Peggy gives her sister an “OK” sign, then closes the door, leaving the Angelicas to their devices.

When she walks back into the kitchen, she sees that Philip has managed to drag his father from his bed and that both his parents are sitting at the table. They’re listening to Philip animatedly retell the events of that morning. The smell of coffee and pancakes wafts out of the kitchen and Peggy notices that Eliza has made a second batch of pancakes, which stand proudly on the table in a beautiful golden pile. She also notices that the kitchen is spotless and silently praises her sister.

Just as Peggy sits down beside Eliza, Angelica comes out of her room with little Angie on her hip. She places the baby in her highchair, then plops down gracefully beside Philip.

“...And then Auntie Angelica brought Angie and then we all ate happily ever after!” Philip concludes, with much gusto.

“That’s a great story, honey! Let’s make it come true!” Eliza grins.

And they did.


End file.
